Czarnoksiężnik/scenariusz
Podczas gdy chłopcy zajmują się czyszczeniem domu, Fretka nudzi się w swoim pokoju. Mama proponuje jej przeczytanie książki "Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz". Kiedy Fineasz i Ferb zakręcają domem, żeby go umyć, Fretce zakręca się w głowie i zapada w sen, w którym musi udać się do Przyłapolis, aby poprosić Czarnoksiężnika o przyłapanie braci. Po drodze spotyka stracho-kujona, zardzewiałego mechanicznego drwala, drzewo oraz Buforda, będącego hybrydą lwa, tygrysa i niedźwiedzia. Wkrótce jednak dziewczynę porywa czarodziej Dundersztyc, który chce odzyskać czerwone, gumowe kalosze, które należały do wiedźmy Zuzi, lecz czarodziejka Izabela założyła je Fretce na nogi. Część I (W pokoju Fretki dziewczyna nudzi się i leży na łóżku.) Linda: Koniec tego leniuchowania. Fineasz i Ferb mają jakiś fajny sposób na mycie domu. Może im pomożesz? Zabaw się dla odmiany. Fretka: Dla odmiany? Ja się świetnie bawię. Linda: masz na myśli obsesje na punkcie wynalazków twoich braci, to jest frajda? Fretka: Frajda to ja, jestem królową frajdy. Zawsze się świetnie bawię. Linda: Właśnie widzę. Jeśli masz zamiar siedzieć w domu cały dzień, to może chociaż trochę poczytaj. (Wyjmuję książkę z torebki.) Fretka: Oh mamo. Linda: Moja ulubiona książka. Fretka: "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz" to chyba dla dzieci? Linda: Jeśli nie chcesz, możesz wyczyścić kuwetę Pepe. Fretka: (Zabiera Lindzie książkę z ręki.) Już czytam, już czytam. Linda: Idę do klubu na aerobik. Pa, pa. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: (Zaczyna czytać.) A bolą mnie oczy. (Kładzie się na łóżku i patrzy na zdjęcie Jeremiasza na suficie.) Oh Jeremiaszu tylko ty jeden mnie rozumiesz. (Buford i Baljeet pojawiają się w oknie.) Buford: Cześć Fretka. Fretka: Aaaa! Buford, Baljeet a wy czego chcecie? Buford: Ja w tak zwanym sensie metafizycznym nie chcę niczego. Baljeet: Ja chciałbym być wporzo. Buford: Możesz sobie pomarzyć. Baljeet: Oh. Fretka: Pytam dlaczego tak sterczycie w moim oknie? Buford: Ferb prosił by ci przekazać, że zaraz zaczynamy myć dom i możesz nam pomóc jeśli chcesz? Fretka: Nie dzięki. Buford:Mimo to radził bym ci założyć wodoodporną bieliznę. Fretka: Wynocha mi z tego okna. (Zaczyna czytać.) Bla, Bla Dorotka. Bla, bla Kansas. Idzie trąba powietrzna? (Przed domem) Fineasz: Dobra Ferb podnosimy. (Podnoszą dom i zaczynają go myć.) Fretka: Aaaa! Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy na pozycje i pamiętajcie równy strumień. Baljeet: Czy zawsze myjecie dom w ten sposób? Fineasz: Czasem go kąpiemy, ale wanna służy miastu jako rezerwuar. Fretka: Co się dzieje? Fineasz, Feeeerb! Fineasz: Dobra pełna prędkość. (Fretka zasypia.) Linda: Spróbuj się rozerwać. Baljeet: Chciałbym być wporzo. Buford: Ja nie chcę niczego. Baljeet: Wodoodporna bielizna. Fineasz: Ciekawe gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe terkocze.) Fretka: Fuj ohyda Pepe (Wychodzi z domu do magicznej krainy Oz.) O wow, Pepe zdaje się, że nie jesteśmy już w Danville. Zuszek: To jest Szarfolandia. Jesteśmy Zuszkami i witamy cię, ponieważ wiedźma Zuzia nie straszna nam, bo spadła na nią chatka twa. Zuzia: Nic mi nie jest. Zuszek: (Pluje.) Mam duży ślinotok. Fretka: Fuj. Wszystkie Zuszki: Oko! Oko! Oko! (Pojawia się Izabela w wielkim oku.) Wróżka Izabela: Co tu robisz? Jestem Izabela dobra wróżka. Witaj w Szarfolandii. Zuzia: Halo! Czy ktoś mógłby mi go zdjąć? Dundersztyc: (Przylatuje na miotle.) Zostawcie te buty. Zuszki: Wiedźma! Wiedźma! Wiedźma! Dundersztyc: Nie wiedźma, czarownik. To toga, a nie suknia. (Rozbija się o ziemię.) Ah! Wielkie dzięki, że przygniotłaś Zuzie swoim domem. Zuzia: Nic mi nie jest, tylko zdejmijcie ze mnie ten… Dundersztyc: A nie, bo jestem wredny. He, he, he! Wezmę sobie tylko te piękne buty i się zabieram! (Czerwone kalosze przenoszą się na nogi Fretki.) Ej, co się stało? Gdzie moje buty? Wróżka Izabela: O tutaj, Fretka je ma! Zuzia: Zimno mi w stopy. Dundersztyc: Dawaj te buty! Izabela: Nie musi ci niczego dawać! W tej części umysłu nie masz żadnej mocy. Dundersztyc: Błąd! Mam wielką moc pozytywnego myślenia. To prawda, że nie… w każdym przypadku się sprawdza, ale przecież nie zostaniesz w Szarfolandii na zawsze. O tak! Dopadnę cię i tego twojego dziobaka też! (Pepe terkocze.) A teraz patrzcie jak się rozpłynę w piekielnej chmurze czarnego dymu! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (Spalił się.) Chyba lepiej pojadę autobusem. Zuzia: Czy ktoś mógłby pójść po siekierę? Fretka: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale założę się, że stoją za tym Fineasz i Ferb. (Fineasz i Ferb pojawiają się odsłaniając krajobraz jak roletę.) Fineasz: O, cześć Fretka! Fretka: Wiedziałam! Fineasz: Baw się dobrze! (Zasłaniają roletę.) Fretka: Ej, stać! Jak ty to? Ehh…! Słuchaj no wielkooka, co muszę zrobić żeby tu kogoś przyłapać? Wróżka Izabela: Możesz pójść do Przyłapolis. Tam mieszka Czarnoksiężnik. Fretka: Czy on przełamie moich braci? Wróżka Izabela: No pewnie! Fretka: Jak się tam dostać?! Wróżka Izabela: Jak? Słuchaj uważnie! (Piosenka Żółty chodnik) Uuuuu uuuuu uuuuuu, lalalalalala Wróżka Izabela: Wszędzie wokół nas świeci, słońce lipcowe. Co zrobić powiem ci, w żółtą wybierz się drogę. By dotrzeć tam gdzie tylko chcesz, idź tym żółtym chodnikiem. Lalalalalala Żółtym chodnikiem idź, o brązowym zapomnij! I fioletowym nie idź też, tam korek ogromny! We wtorek była na nim kraksa! Idź tym żółtym chodnikiem! Jeśli chcesz przyłapać braci, Rusz przed siebie, a zobaczysz: Prosta droga zaprowadzi tam Cię! Nic nie zdoła nas zatrzymać, Więc to oczywiste chyba: Jeśli stoisz, to wierz mi, Że cofasz się! Gdy przyłapania zatem czujesz mus, Ja przestaję śpiewać już. Na ząb coś niewielkiego wrzuć I pójdź tym żółtym chodnikiem! Uuuuu Uuuuu Uuuuu Lalalalalalala Wróżka Izabela: I pamiętaj, jeśli chcesz przyłapać braci idź Żółtym chodnikiem! (Odlatuje w oku) Uuuuu Uuuuu Uuuuu Lalalalalalala Fretka: Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie już więcej żadnych piosenek. Jak daleko jest to Przyłapolis? (Fretka spotyka Baljeeta jako stracha na wróble) Baljeet: Nawet całą wieczność, dla niektórych z nas. Fretka: A ty czym niby jesteś? Baljeet: Stracho-kujonem, wiszę powieszony za gatki i odstraszam wrony. To najwstydliwsze ze wszystkich możliwych zajęć. Bo widzisz, mimo iż jestem młodym, matematycznym geniuszem, nie jestem wporzo. Fretka: To fascynujące! Ja właśnie idę prosić Czarnoksiężnika, żeby przyłapał moich braci. Baljeet: (Schodzi z kija.) Czarnoksiężnika?! Czy sądzisz, że ja też mogę go o coś poprosić? Fretka: A czego chcesz? Baljeet: Pozwolę to sobie zaśpiewać! (Piosenka Chciałbym wporzo być) Baljeet: Ja tak bym chciał wporzo być! Dziś czuję się jak pryszcz! Bo wszyscy, dobrze to wiem, wszyscy już oprócz mnie, wiedzą jak wporzo być, być, być! Ciągle mi się to śni! Jeśli sposób zna ktoś, niechaj zdradzi mi go, nie chcę strachem być, bo… Fretka: Dobra, dosyć! Baljeet: …wolę... Fretka: Kapuję! Chcesz żeby Czarnoksiężnik zrobił z ciebie wporzo kolesia. Baljeet: Czy chcę? Fretka: Niech ci będzie, chodźmy! Baljeet: Hip, hip, hura! (Ruszają razem w drogę) Fretka: Ale nie śpiewaj i nie idź za blisko mnie. Za blisko! Baljeet: Przepraszam! (W tle muzyka z piosenki Żółty chodnik, która nagle gwałtownie się przerywa, gdy drużyna spotyka Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! O chcieliście się dostać do Przyłapolis?! Zrobiliśmy z Ferbem o wiele fajniejszą drogę. To piękna trasa prowadząca przez cukierkowy las, który można pokonać na sklonowanych jednorożcach. Fretka: O nie! Będziemy się trzymać żółtego chodnika! Baljeet: Ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia? Fretka: Nie! Idziemy! Baljeet: Tak Fretka! (Odchodzą.) (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na jednorożcach.) Fineasz: Szkoda, że ominie was cała zabawa! (Do Ferba) Ścigamy się do piankowej łąki! (Ruszają.) Ale frajda! Choć jak dla nas, chyba trochę za bardzo dziewczęce?! Ferb: Jakby nie patrzeć, to sen Fretki! Oto dom wiedźmy Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Nie wiedźmy, tylko czarownika! Ah! Lepiej sprawdzę zabezpieczenia. (Zagląda do kryształowej kuli.) Drzwi frontowe w porządku, tylne w porządku, dziobak na ścianie za oknem też w porządku i… Dziobak na ścianie za oknem! O…! (Pepe rzuca się na Dundersztyca.) Oooochyda! (Odrzuca Pepe na pajęczynę małpo-pająka.) Ej, ja cię znam! Należysz do tej złodziejki butów, tak? Wyśle na nią cały szwadron latających wiewiórek! (Za oknem widać wiewiórki w małych samolocikach.) Ach… słodkie są te małe samolociki, ale… niestety szybko nie latają. To trochę potrwa. (Na drodze do Przyłapolis) Baljeet: Jak daleko musimy jeszcze iść? Fretka: Wiem tylko, że stoją za tym Fineasz i Ferb i przyłapię ich jeśli pójdę tym żółtym chodnikiem. (Zauważają zardzewiałego robota.) Chwila moment, ja to znam! Gdzieś tu powinien być kanister. Jeremiasz: (Jest przebrany za drzewo.) Ekhem! Dajcie już spokój temu drwalowi. Fretka: Jeremiasz?! (Odrzuca robota.) A precz! Och cześć! Wiesz, ja naprawdę nie zauważyłam, że jesteś… Jeremiasz: Drzewem? Fretka: Atrakcyjny! Jeremiasz: Nie musisz, wiem że nim jestem. Fretka: Idziemy do Czarnoksiężnika, by spełnił nasze życzenia. Eee… czy masz jakieś życzenia? Jeremiasz: Czy mam jakieś życzenia? (Piosenka Jedno mam marzenie dziś) Jeremiasz: Spójrz mi w oczy i dostrzeż mnie, przed tobą otworzyć się chcę. Pytasz jakie mam marzenia, lecz Baljeet: A dlaczego on może śpie...? (Fretka ucisza Baljeeta.) sam nie wiem czy to wszystko, wciąż jest jawą, czy snem. Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) I zdradzę Ci je, gdy już dotrzemy do Przyłapolis. Fretka: O, bardzo chętnie się dowiem! (Głaszcze go po policzku) Chodźmy! (Idą dalej) Baljeet: Nie chcesz zamiast drzewem, być człowiekiem? Jeremiasz: (Ucisza Baljeeta) Dziewczyny lubią tajemnice. (Muzyka z piosenki Żółty chodnik) (Muzyka się nagle gwałtownie przerywa, gdy drużyna spotyka Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Z tego miejsca do Przyłapolis wiodą dwie drogi. Po prawej jest żółty chodnik prowadzący przez las pełen potworów. (Jeden potwór pluje z lasu.) Potwór: Mam ślinotok. (Drużyna się przeraża na widok lasu, a w tle słychać muzykę grozy.) Fineasz: A po lewej zbudowaliśmy bezlaktozowy chodnik, biegnący przez kremowo-lodowy kanion. Można po nim jechać (Podnosi łyżwy.) na łyżwach i lizać jednocześnie. Baljeet i Jeremiasz: Lody! LODY! Fretka: O nie! Nic z tego! Będziemy iść tym chodnikiem do czasu, aż Czarnoksiężnik was przyłapie. Strach, drzewo idziemy! (Dziewczyna Wbiega do lasu.) (Jeremiasz i Baljeet podążają za nią.) Jeremiasz i Baljeet: Tak Fretka! (Drużyna wchodzi do lasu, a Fineasz i Ferb obserwują ich odchodzących.) Fineasz: (Do Ferba) Cóż, zostało nam tylko jedno! (Ruszają na łyżwach przez bez laktozowy chodnik.)'' Łuuu! Hahaha!'' (W lesie) Fretka: To o wiele lepsze niż lodowy kanion, prawda? Baljeet: Oh tak! Dużo bardziej wolę zgniłe pnącza i krwiopijcze bestie. Jeremiasz: Te drzewa faktycznie są przerażające. Drzewo: Ej, nie każdy zostaje gwiazdą! Fretka: Zda…zdaje mi się, że tam ktoś jest? (Na gałęzi pojawia się sowa Stefa.) Stefa: Uuu! Fretka: Aaaa! (Zauważają Buforda.) Baljeet: Co to jest? Jeremiasz: Gdzie? Baljeet: Tam! Fretka: Wygląda trochę jak lew! Jeremiasz: Chyba raczej jak tygrys. Baljeet: To raczej niedźwiedź. Buford: Nie! Jestem połączeniem lwa, tygrysa i niedźwiedzia. Fretka, Baljeet i Jeremiasz: O jej! Buford: Żebyście wiedzieli jak często to słyszę. (Odwraca się.) Fretka: Dobra, zamierajmy się stąd! (Spoglądają na Fretkę Jeremiasz i Baljeet.) Co? Niech będzie! (Do Buforda.) Idziemy do Przyłapolis, żeby prosić o coś Czarnoksiężnika. Czy chcesz iść z nami? Buford: Nie, ja niczego nie chcę. Fretka: Dobra! Raz, raz panowie! (Wskazuje na zegar.) czas ucieka! Buford: I chcę zaśpiewać o tym piosenkę. (Piosenka Nie chcę niczego) Buford: Nie chcę... niczego. Fretka: Przynajmniej było krótko. Idziemy! Jeremiasz, Baljeet i Buford: Tak Fretka! (Ruszają przez las, a w tle gra muzyka z piosenki Żółty chodnik.) (Muzyka gwałtownie się zatrzymuje, gdy drużyna spotyka Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Możecie iść dalej przez ten las, jeśli chcecie i byłoby super! Ale jeśli chcecie trafić do Przyłapolis fajniejszą drogą, zbudowaliśmy z Ferbem…(Ferb rozwija sprężysty chodnik.) Fretka: Niebieski chodnik? (Fineasz i Ferb skaczą na sprężystym chodniku.) Fineasz: Sprężysty chodnik.'' (Fineasz i Ferb zaczynają skakać ma sprężystym chodniku.) Co ty na to Fretka? Fretka: Myślę, że doskonale znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie. Za mną matołki! Jeremiasz: Tak Fretka! Fineasz: Jak chcesz, miłej zabawy! Fretka: Ehhh!'' (Dom wiedźmy Czarnoksiężnika Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: (Do Pepe) Wkrótce te buty będą moje! A w między czasie zostawię cię w delikatnych rękach mojej pajo-małpki, a może małpo-pająka. Sam nie wiem co to jest! Hehe! (Odchodzi.) (Pajo-Małpa zdejmuje kapelusz Pepe z jego głowy i dostaje bokserską rękawice wystrzeloną z fedory.) (W lesie, na drodze do Przyłapolis.) Fretka: Niebieski chodnik! Nagroda i tak będzie moja! Jeremiasz: Ej, co to? (Nadlatują wiewiórki wiedźmy Czarownika Dundersztyca.) Buford: Wygląda jak szwadron latających wiewiórek. (Drużyna ucieka przed atakiem wiewiórek.) (Jedna wiewiórka atakuje Buforda żołędziami.) Buford: Ej, co ty wyprawiasz?! Aaaaa! (Chowa się w pniu.) Nie do wiary, że robię to za darmo! (Baljeet ucieka przed dwoma wiewiórkami.) Baljeet: Szkoda, że nie wiszę powieszony za gatki! (Wiewiórki łapią Baljeet'a za gatki.) Żartowałem! Jeremiasz: Spokojnie, jestem drzewem, przyjacielem wiewiórek! (Traci przez wiewiórki liście.) A nich to! (Baljeet spada na Jeremiasza i zaczepia bielizną o gałąź.) Oho, musiało boleć! Baljeet: Przyzwyczaiłem się! (Wiewiór schodzi po drabince do Fretka.) Fretka: Aaaaaa! Wiewiór! Wiewiór! (Wiewiórka zaczepia haczyk o pasek od spodni Fretki.) Aaaaa! Jeremiasz: O nie! Wiewiórki porwały Fretkę! (Jeremiasz opuszcza Baljeeta z gałęzi.) Baljeet: Musimy coś zrobić! (Cisza) Buford: Nie mam pomysłu! (Wracamy do Fretki, która spotyka na drodze Fineasza i Ferba skaczących na sprężystym chodniku.) Fretka: Oh! Fineasz: O, cześć Fretka! Idziemy sprężystym chodnikiem, choć ty chyba też się dobrze bawisz?! Fretka: Wcale się dobrze nie bawię! (Wiewiórki odlatują z Fretką) I wy też nie będziecie jeśli wrócę kiedyś na ten Żółty Chodnik! Część II (W domu Dunder-wiedźmy czarownika Fretka została złapana do pajęczynę małpo-pająka.) Fretka: Porwały mnie latające wiewiórki i tkwię w pajęczynie z małpiego zadka. Mh… miewałam już dziwniejsze przeżycia. (Pepe wisi na pajęczynie obok Fretki i terkocze.) Fretka: Tu jesteś Pepe! Dundersztyc: Cisza! Mam cię droga paniusiu, lepiej od razu oddaj mi te buty. Fretka: Chętnie, tyle że się ze mną zrosły. Dundersztyc: Wiem! Wiem! Są bardzo ładne i podkreślają kolor twoich oczów. Fretka: Naprawdę, zrosły się ze mną. Nie mogę ich zdjąć! Dundersztyc: Skoro nie mogę ich z ciebie zdjąć, to zdejmę ciebie z butów i już. A to oznacza, że cię całkowicie zintegruje! Fretka: Pepe, przepraszam, że cię w to wmieszałam. Mną się nie przejmuj, ratuj się jeśli możesz! (Pepe uwalnia się z pajęczyny i atakuje Dundersztyca.) A więc to takie proste? Dundersztyc: Aaaaa! Zdejmijcie go ze mnie! On może mieć pchły! (Dundersztyc wpada w pajęczynę.) Nie cierpię pajęczyn! Straż! (Pojawiają się strażnicy, jeden z nich przybył w samej bieliźnie.) Ubrany strażnik: Ehh…? (Strażnik w bieliźnie pobiegł się przebrał.) Gotów? Strażnik 2: Tak! (Ruszają na Pepe.) (Do pościgu dołącza również pajo-małpa.) Pajo-małpa: (Wydaje małpie odgłosy.) (Pepe ucieka przez okno.) (W lesie) Baljeet: Bez Fretka, nasze marzenia nie mają znaczenia. Jeremiasz: Mnie też jej brakuje, mimo że była lekkim tyranem. Buford: Nie chcę nie mieć futra! Baljeet: Spójrzcie! (Pepe biegnie przez las.) To przecież dziobak Fretki! On zawsze miał ten kapelusz? Buford: Czego on chce? (Pepe terkocze.) (Na stronie) Może mieć pchły! (Pepe podnosi swój komunikator, z którego mówi Major Monogram jako wróżka.) Major Monogram: Panowie, my chcemy dorwać Dunder-wiedźmę. Wy ratujecie dziewczynę. Nadarzy się okazja, by nawiązać między-agencyjną współpracę. Plan będzie taki… co jest? Dlaczego jestem wróżką?! (W domu Dunder-wiedźmy czarownika) Dundersztyc: Widzisz tę klepsydrę? Gdy piasek się przesypie, wtedy włączy się ten wielki, elektryczny stoper, a gdy dojdzie do końca, uruchomi wredno-bachoro-spadator. Znikniesz i zostaną tylko buty! Hahahahaha! (Słychać dzwonek do drzwi.) O, niespodziewany gość! (Otwiera drzwi.) Czego? Jeremiasz: Witam! Magazyn "Nowoczesna wiedźma" wybrała pani zamek na upiorność miesiąca. Dundersztyc: Nie wiedźma, czarownik! Jeremiasz: To po co ta suknia? Dundersztyc: To jest toga, a zresztą w tej sytuacji to żadna różnica. Chodźcie, oprowadzę was! (Wchodzą do środka.) Buford: Pajęczyna na pajęczynie. Klasyczne, ale to już przeżytek. Każda nowoczesna wiedźma to wie. Dundersztyc: Czarownik! Dundersztyc: Niech będzie. (Pepe biegnie by uratować Fretkę.) Fretka: Ej, nie byłeś wyższy? Pepe?! Uwolnij mnie zanim ten jak mu tam inator mnie wykasuje. (Pepe wciąga pajęczynę odkurzaczem do liści.) Fretka: (Śmieje się.) Łaskocze! (Śmieje się.) Dundersztyc: Herbatki? (Słychać wybuch.) Uuuu! Mój bachoro-spadator. Lepiej zajrzę w kryształową kulę. (Uderza w kulę.) (Widzi w kuli, że Fretka ucieka z Pepe.) Co to? Uuuu! Tym razem tak łatwo im się nie uda! (Buford tłucze kulę.) Ej, co to ma znaczyć! Buford: Kule to też przeżytek. Dundersztyc: Zaraz! Chwilunia! Straż! Straż! (Pojawiają się strażnicy, jeden z nich przebrał się za różowego goryla) Strażnik: No wiesz! Strażnik 2: (Pobiegł się przebrać.) Już dobrze! (Drużyna ucieka.) Buford: Wszyscy w nogi! (Zdejmują togi.) Dundersztyc: Nie dajcie im uciec! (Strażnicy taranują Dundersztyca.) Auauau! (Drużyna zbiera się w holu, a strażnicy ich otaczają.) Jeremiasz: Fretka! Pepe! Dundersztyc: (Śmieje się złowrogo.) No proszę, znowu wszyscy razem! Jak miło! Jeremiasz: Tak! Ale właśnie jedziemy do Przyłapolis, no wiesz, do wielkiego Czarnoksiężnika. Dundersztyc: Cicho, jesteś drzewem! Fretka: Hola! Hola! Nie wolno ci tak do niego mówić! (Podnosi wiadro.) Dundersztyc: Odstaw to wiadro! Ty, ty… (Fretka leje wodę z wiadra na Dundersztyca.) Fretka: Rozpuść się wiedźmo! Dundersztyc: …ty mała jędzo! To 100% bawełna i teraz kurczy się, kurczy się! (Toga się kurczy.) No i teraz muszę się przebrać! Fretka: Wybacz! Chciało tylko cię rozpuścić. Dundersztyc: Straż, pozbyć się ich! A ja pójdę założyć dresik. (Poszedł się przebrać.) Fretka: Pozbyć się nas! Chy…ba tak naprawdę nie chcecie tego zrobić? Strażnik: Cóż nie! Ale nikt nas nigdy nie pyta co lubimy robić! Fretka: A co lubicie robić? Strażnik: Pracujemy ostatnio nad jednym układem. No panowie! (Piosenka Marzenie strażników) W tym zamku talent nasz marnuje się i publiczności brak Marzymy, by pewnego dnia usłyszał o nas świat. (Hej!) Baljeet: Co u licha! Tylko ja nie mogę śpiewać?! (Fretka go zabiera i drużyna uciekają.) Więc dalej chłopcy ruszmy w tan, bo w tańcu łatwiej żyć. Dundersztyc: Wróciłem! Jejciu, nie ma czego świętować! Nie było mnie tylko przez chwilę. Ej, gdzie są moi więźniowie? Uciekają! Szybciej ofermy za nimi, podnieście właz! Pięknie, małpa ma odwalać robotę za wszystkich. (Właz zostaje podniesiony i drużyna nie może wydostać się z pułapki.) Fretka: Super! Co teraz? (Pepe zauważa na niebie sterowiec Fineasza i Ferba i zaczepia o niego swój harpun z liną.) Fretka: O nie! Jeremiasz: Trzymać się! (Drużyna łapie się za ręce i odlatują sterowcem.) Fretka: Aaaa! Dundersztyc: A żeby to! Dopadnę was! I zresztą po co. Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Prawda, że jest fajnie? Fretka: Co?! Chyba według ciebie! He…? Wiewiór! Wiewiór! (Wiewiór przecina linę, której trzymali się Fretka, Jeremiasz, Baljeet, Buford i Pepe.) Fretka, Jeremiasz, Baljeet, Buford: Aaaaa! Fineasz: No to mają pecha. Spadają do morza pełnego ostrych głazów. Fretka, Jeremiasz, Baljeet, Buford: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Dobrze, że nadano mu nie właściwą nazwę. Fretka, Jeremiasz, Baljeet, Buford: Aaaaa! (Upadają na poduszki.) (Śmieją się.) Buford: Poduchy! Ej, popatrzcie tam! Fretka: Przyłapolis! Chodźcie! (Wkraczają do Przyłapolis, gdzie widać wszystkie konstrukcje Fineasza i Ferba'.') '''Fretka': To konstrukcje moich braci! Są wszystkie! Przyłapani na 102! (Na żółtym chodniku.) Zuszek: Idź żółtym chodnikiem… Fretka: Cicho pryszczu! (Mężczyzna zostaje stratowany przez Jeremiasza, Baljeeta i Buforda.) (Fineasz i Ferba proponują Fretce dostanie się do Czarnoksiężnika ich rurą.) Fineasz: Fajna przejażdżka na górę! Fretka: Nic z tego! Idę żółtymi schodami! (Wchodzi po schodach.) (Jeremiasz, Baljeet i Buford zatrzymują się przy Fineaszu i Ferbie.) Baljeet: Trzy, proszę! (Jeremiasz, Buford i Baljeet jadą rurą Fineasza i Ferba na górę.)'' Fretka: (Dyszy na schodach.) (Wchodzi na górę i nie może złapać oddech.) Halo? (Podchodzi do wielkiego ekranu.) Mam na imię Fretka i chciałabym… (Chłopcy z fajnej przejażdżki Fineasza i Ferba zderzają się z Fretką.) Aaaaa! Nie zawstydzajcie mnie przed Czarnoksiężnikiem! (Fretka zauważa telefon i dzwoni do Czarnoksiężnika.) Eh, halo! Proszę z Czarnoksiężnikiem. (Na wielkim ekranie pojawia się Linda.) Linda: Dzień dobry Fretka! Fretka: Mama! To ty nim jesteś?! Linda: Cóż, w kuchni umiem czarować. Fretka: Tym razem chłopaki wreszcie wpadli! Czy widziałaś co oni majstrują? Linda: Ależ nie, ja… (Słychać dzwonek.) Ups! To piekarnik! Chłopcy rozdajcie prezenty, a ja sprawdzę potrawkę. (Fineasz i Ferb pojawiają się w windzie.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Fineasz, Ferb! Ale, ale, ale! Baljeet: Czy to oznacza, że nie będę wporzo? Fineasz: Czadowość jest tak rzadka i niezdefiniowana, że posiada ją tylko kilka osób. Większość nosi to (Wyjmują z torby okulary przeciwsłoneczne.) i udają czadowych. Baljeet: (Zakłada okulary.) Hej! Dla mnie bomba! Jest ekstra! Fineasz: Tak, tylko nie przesadzaj. A więc Jeremiaszu, chciałbyś być prawdziwym chłopakiem, a nie drzewem? Jeremiasz: No tak! Ale zapewne nie potraficie tego spełnić? Fineasz: Twój problem jest taki, że masz straszne urojenia. Jeremiasz: Naprawdę?! Fineasz: Pewnie! Zawsze byłeś prawdziwym chłopcem. To drzewo to zwykły kostium. Buford: Racja! Z tyłu na plecach masz suwak! Chodź! Pomogę ci go zdjąć! (Buford rozpina suwak od kostiumu Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: (Jeremiaszowi spada kostium i zostaje w samej bieliźnie.) Hhh! Jestem wolny! I jestem w samych gaciach. Buford: Tak! Nie da się ukryć. (Jeremiasz odchodzi zasłaniając się kostiumem drzewa.) Fineasz: (Do Buforda) Przebyłeś szmat drogi żeby powiedzieć, że nic nie chcesz. Ale czy jesteś tego pewien? Buford: Tak! Niczego nie chcę! Fineasz: Niektórzy tak mówią, gdy czegoś naprawdę mocno pragną. Buford: Ale nie ja! Ja niczego nie chcę! Fineasz: A może będziesz chciał później? Buford: Nie dzięki! Fineasz: Na pewno? Buford: (Krzyczy.) No dobrze, więc coś wezmę! (Wyjmuje kanapkę z szynką z torby Fineasza i Ferba.) Hehe! Kanapkę z szynką! Właśnie tego chciałem. (Jedząc kanapkę odchodzi.) Ale pyszna! Fineasz: Została jeszcze jedna osoba. Fretka: Hola! Hola! Jeśli myślisz, że mnie przekupisz, to… Dundersztyc: Teraz cię mam ty maaaa…! (Spada z dachu.) Fineasz: A oto i on. Dundersztyc: Ja chcę te czerwone kalosze! Fineasz: Fretka chętnie ci je odda! Mam rację? Fretka: No tak, ale nie chcą zejść! Fineasz: Ferb! (Ferb demonstruje gumową łyżkę do butów.) Dundersztyc: Gumowa łyżka do butów? Dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłem? (Ferb zdejmuje z Fretki czerwone kalosze.) I już? Fineasz: Tak! I już! (Piosenka Czerwone kalosze) Dundersztyc: Z garderoby mej wiało już nudą, lecz od dziś kolorowe mam cudo. O! Kalosze czerwone mam i przenigdy, nie zdejmę już ich! Miotła! Przetańczę już wszystkie, i noce, i dni! Nie..... (Dundersztyc zostaje przygnieciony przez dom.) Dundersztyc: Eh, nie piosenki! Fretka: No to pięknie! Wszyscy dostali to co chcieli, oprócz mnie! Linda: (Wraca z powrotem.) Już jestem! To co tam mówiłaś, córeczko? Fretka: Mamo, masz ukarać Fineasza i Ferba! Linda: A niby za ci? Fretka: Za jazdę na jednorożcach, bezlaktozowy las lodowy, sprężysty chodnik! Linda: To niezła frajda! Pewnie fantastycznie się bawiłaś? Fretka: Frajda! Żartujesz sobie?! Wcale się nie bawiłam! Szłam Żółtym Chodnikiem tak jak mi kazano! Linda: A kto ci niby kazał? Fretka: Dobra wróżka, w latającym oku! Linda: A tak! Ona wszystkim to powtarza. (Widać Izabelę mówiącą ludziom by szli Żółtym Chodnikiem.) Izabela: Idź Żółtym Chodnikiem! Idź Żółtym chodnikiem! Idź żółtym chodnikiem! Linda: Chłopcy próbowali ci przekazać, że podróż może być zabawna. Ona też może dawać radość. (Puszcza oko Fretce.) Fretka: To… chcesz powiedzieć, że mogłam się świetnie bawić w trakcie całej tej przygody, gdybym tylko zboczyła z Żółtego Chodnika i dołączyła do moich braci? Naprawdę?! Linda: Dokładnie tak! Wyluzuj kochanie. Pamiętaj by ze wszystkiego czerpać frajdę! Lato nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Fretka: Ale ja chcę się bawić, potrafię się bawić. Poważnie, ja jestem zabawna! Linda: Pa pa, skarbie! Nie chcę rozgotować makaronu. Fretka: Czekaj! Wracaj! Gdzie niby ta zabawa!? (Fretka się budzi.) Fretka: Ej, co się dzieje?! Nie, nie! Chyba się budzę?! Ale ha nie chcę! To wcale nie fair, nie zdążyłam się rozerwać! Nie! Nie! (Fretka się obudziła na łóżku w swym pokoju, a obok niej leżał Pepe.) Fretka: Nie! Nie! Eh! Nie! To był tylko sen! Szalony, dziki, fantastyczny i dałam plamę! He? (Fretka otwiera okno i widzi braci z przyjaciółmi na pojeździe z jednym kołem.) Ho! Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Oh, tu jesteś Pepe! Zbudowaliśmy wielki samo-balansujący monocykl, daje strasznie dużo frajdy! Jedziesz z nami?! Fretka: Zwariowałeś?! Gdy powiem mamie co wy znowu wyko… dużo frajdy? Ferb: Najwięcej frajdy daje zabawa w dobrym towarzystwie. Fretka: Podróż też może być zabawna! Dobra jadę! Fineasz: Super! Fretka: (Wchodzi do wozu.) Oh, Jeremiasz cześć! Jedźmy! Jeremiasz: To chyba fajniejsze niż spacer chodnikiem, co nie? Fretka: A żebyś wiedział, że tak! (Drużyna w monocyklu skacze z rampy.) Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Jeremiasz, Baljeet, Buford i Izabela: Wooo! (I znowu Fineasz i Ferb opuszczają krajobraz jak roletę.) Fineasz: A więc miłej zabawy! Napisy końcowe (Piosenka Rdzewiejesz!) Fretka: Coś z tobą jest nie tak Rdzewiejesz! (Wiejesz!) Nie wiesz chyba, że utleniasz się! Na deszczu stałeś ciut za długo, no i unieruchomiło cię! Rdzewiejesz! (Wiejesz!) Skrzypisz wykonując każdy ruch! Pomarańczową straszysz korozją, od czapeczki aż do samych stóp! Rdzewiejesz! Niedźwiedź: Tak, i co z tego? Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2 Fineasza i Ferba Kategoria:Scenariusze Fineasza i Ferba Kategoria:Scenariusze